


A Fairy Tale Romance

by grrriliketigers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by the tropes round of femslash100's drabblecycle. Happy OUAT Femslash Exchange to TheKingisaGirl!





	A Fairy Tale Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKingisaGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/gifts).



**Meet Cute AU**  
Regina stepped outside of Granny’s and looked at the to-go cup. She sighed, seeing that, once again, the name on the cup was not hers. 

She walked back in, stepping up to the counter in front of someone else. “Look, it’s starting to get ridiculous.” Regina pursed her lips. “I don’t know why it’s so hard to write the right name on a cup.”

“I know your name’s Regina.” 

“You do...” Regina raised her eyebrows. “So…”

“That’s my name.” Ruby reached over and pushed down the protective sleeve. “And I guess I keep putting the sleeve thing over my number.” 

“Okay.” Regina started to walk away and the woman she’d elbowed out of the way stepped forward, only to be pushed back by Regina once again. “So. Just to be clear… you’re giving me your phone number… because you want me to _call_ you?” 

“I mean, you could text too.” Ruby grinned. “Or, you could just ask me out right now.” 

“You want me to ask you out?” Regina smiled. 

“Dude, check your balance. I haven’t charged you for coffee for two months.” Ruby smiled charmingly.

“Then I suppose I have some extra money for our date.” 

“Now you’re catching on.” Ruby teased, leaning on the counter. 

“Ruby! The customers are backing up!” Granny called from the back. 

“I’ll call you.” Regina smiled. 

**

 **Fake Dating**  
“Hey.” Ruby smiled, walking across the park. “You wanted to see me?” 

“I brought you a coffee.” Regina held up a steaming to-go mug. 

“Oh. Thanks.” Ruby accepted it. “I was surprised that you asked me to meet you.” 

Regina reached out and took Ruby’s hand. With her other hand she gave a wave across the street. “Morning Snow. Morning Miss Swan.” 

“M-morning, Regina.” Snow faltered. Emma waved back perfunctorily and the pair disappeared into the sheriff’s station. 

Regina let go of Ruby’s hand and Ruby chuckled, “why do you do that to her?”

“Honestly?” Regina grinned. “It tickles me.”

**

 **Curtainfic (Domestic)**  
“Ruby, those are dessert forks.” Regina protested as her girlfriend carried in the silverware. 

“So? You stick ‘em in a potato and they pretty much do the job, right? What’s the difference?” Ruby shrugged, following behind Regina and putting the forks down as Regina put down plates. 

“This is headed for disaster.” Snow murmured to Emma. “I give it two weeks.” 

Emma hummed noncommittally, not inclined to be dismissive outright, but having a hard time disagreeing that Regina and Ruby were a bit of an odd couple. However, she didn’t want to be disparaging at the “housewarming” to celebrate Ruby moving in. 

“Because they’re too _small_ for entrées and then we’d be stuck with dinner forks for dessert.” Regina insisted. 

“Whatever. I already put them out, so…” 

++

Regina raised her glass. “Thank you to everyone for being here to help celebrate five years with this beautiful, crazy, unpredictable woman.” 

“Don’t forget to say something about _me_ too.” Ruby teased, grinning at the older woman. 

“Ruby,” Regina smiled at her. “Thank _you_ for five wonderful years.” 

Ruby pulled Regina in for a kiss as the guests all sipped their drinks. 

Regina walked by Snow, her glass still to her lips, and whispered, “I heard what you said at the housewarming, by the way.” 

Emma chuckled into her glass.

**

 **First Times**  
Ruby grabbed Regina by the hand and dragged her toward the back. Regina protested as much as you could protest something and still let it happen. 

Ruby pushed open the door to the storeroom at Granny’s, shutting and locking it behind them. 

“I can’t tell if you’re gearing up to hit me or kiss me.” Regina smirked. 

“Well, we’ll start with the kiss and see where the night takes us.” Ruby purred as she captured Regina’s lips in a bruising kiss. 

Regina immediately melted into Ruby, her hands seeking flesh like a heat seeking missile. 

They’d been putting off consummating their relationship - not out of any sense of propriety but rather a side effect of neither woman living alone and the opportunity not having presented itself. 

The urgency in their touch was palpable as they tore at each other’s clothes, managing only to shed Ruby’s pants and Regina’s shirt as hands were plunged into underwear. 

**

 **Road Trip**  
Ruby spread out the map on the dashboard of the Mercedes. “Now that we can leave town and remember things, there are so many places I want to go, I don’t know how to pick first.”

“How about we pick by geography?” Regina teased. “Like, let’s not do the grand canyon first, right?”

“Let’s start out easy and just go to the beach!” Ruby said excitedly. 

“The beach in Maine in March?” Regina raised her eyebrows. 

Ruby chuckled. “We’ll start in Maine and work our way down the coast. We’ll hit warm water eventually.” 

Regina leaned over and captured Ruby’s lips. Ruby smiled into the kiss, fingertips ghosting along Regina’s jaw line. 

**

 **Proposal**  
“What’s that?” Henry asked as he grabbed the small box out of Regina’s hand. 

“Hey!” She protested. 

“Too small to be a heart…” He teased, shaking the box. “Way too small to be the xbox I asked for.”

“Henry.” Regina held out her hand and he set it on her palm. 

“You’re no fun.” He said playfully.

“I wanted to talk to you actually.” Regina admitted, feeling a little nervous. “I don’t want to get too ahead of myself here, but I was wondering how you’d feel if I...if I asked Ruby to marry me?”

“Seriously?” He grinned. “That’s amazing! Is that a ring?”

“Yeah.” Regina nodded. She opened the box and pulled out a ring box. “I got it sized, it just came in the mail.”

She opened the ring box and handed it to him. “Is that a ruby?”

“Yeah… is that too on the nose?”

He laughed. “She’ll love it.” 

**

 **Kidfic**  
Regina stirred, hearing the twins start to fuss in the other room. She shook Ruby’s shoulder, “the puppies are awake.”

Ruby yawned, “they’re your puppies too.”

“Not for another hour.” Regina teased. “Besides, it’s not company they’re after.” 

“Okay, okay.” Ruby pushed herself up, yawning and stretching. “Remind me again how long until they’re independent.”

“Twenty five years.” Regina murmured, falling back asleep. 

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Ruby smirked. 

Down the hall, Ruby pushed open the door to the twins’ room. “Hey girls,” she greeted, picking up one of her daughters. 

“Need a hand?” Regina asked from the doorway. 

“Look who got out of bed.” Ruby said playfully to the baby in her arms. 

“I decided I wanted to spend the morning with my favorite ladies.” Regina picked up the identical baby from the crib.


End file.
